A.I.M.
Advanced Idea Mechanics, better known by its acronym A.I.M., was a scientific research and development agency founded by Aldrich Killian and funded by the United States government. History Advanced Idea Mechanics was originally conceived as a privately funded think tank. In 1999, after failing to recruit Tony Stark, he contacted with Maya Hansen and helped her develop Extremis, a form of gene therapy designed to regenerate damaged tissue and regrow severed limbs. Over the years and the progress of Extremis, Killian's goals eventually changed. He instead intended to use subjects who received the Extremis Treatment as soldiers, employing everyone exposed to Extremis as personal assassins. Killian hired failed British actor, Trevor Slattery, and paid him to act as the Mandarin, the supposed leader of the terrorist group called the Ten Rings, and to claim responsibilities for bombings across America which were actually just failed Extremis experiments in which the subject would explode from their body rejecting the treatment. To his new end, Killian intended to have the "Mandarin" kill Matthew Ellis and replace him with Rodriguez, who was willing to do as Killian demanded in exchange for Extremis to heal his daughter. With the "Mandarin" in one hand and the President in the other, Killian intended to take control over both the and the American government, as well as sell his Extremis soldiers to the United States Armed Forces, making billions. However, Killian's plan was thwarted by James Rhodes and Tony Stark, the latter of whom defeated all Extremis Soldiers, while Pepper Potts killed Killian.Iron Man 3 Staff Trivia *In the comics, A.I.M., originally known as Them, was formed as a branch of HYDRA by Wolfgang von Strucker, and were responsible for the creation of the Cosmic Cube. Behind the Scenes *In the non-canon video game Iron Man, A.I.M. is a secret weapon and intelligence agency. They were former clients of Stark Industries who built an army based on Stark technology, with some of it being sold clandestinely by Obadiah Stane. When Tony Stark started searching for stolen Stark technology using the Iron Man armor, he faced A.I.M. and their nuclear depots in Russia, facing their own version of Iron Man, the Titanium Man and the twisted Controller. After Iron Man thwarted every attempt of A.I.M. to get power sources, they decided to launch a massive attack on Stark Industries, kidnapping Tony Stark's secretary Pepper Potts. After Ms. Potts was saved, A.I.M. decided to deploy a Proton Cannon in charge of the Melter with the intention to attack civilian targets, but they were stopped again by the armored hero.''Iron Man'' video game *In the non-canon video game Iron Man 2, A.I.M. worked with Kearson DeWitt in collaboration with Roxxon to perfect the Ultimo Program.''Iron Man 2'' video game *In the non-canon video game Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, A.I.M. is the employer of most of the villains.Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Gallery A.I.M. 90's.png|A.I.M. Logo Aldrich Killian used in 1999 Aldrich Killian's Business Card.jpg|Aldrich Killian's business card Fake 10 Rings Logo.jpg|The hijacked Ten Rings logo that appeared before the "Mandarin's" Television broadcasts References External Links * * Category:Organizations Category:A.I.M. Category:Companies